


Sunset and Ashes

by Warrior_of_Loyalty



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Family, Gen, General, Sunset and Ashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warrior_of_Loyalty/pseuds/Warrior_of_Loyalty
Summary: Buddy could remember the first day they met and so could he. A tiny furious zubat and a stubborn kid, now as she looks over at the man at his desk, together they contemplate their future but you have to ask;  What has family got to do with it?





	

Buddy could remember the first time she saw her trainer, a zubat no bigger than a roselia, crashing into the window, wounded and desperate. She remembered trying to fight away the small child with all her might, nearly hurting the human in the process. 

As the rain poured down onto her cuts and damaged wings, her memory from before was hazy. She remembered how she had woken up, next to her trainer as they sheltered in a cardboard box, away from the rain as much as they could. How the tiny thing was only wearing a long white shirt and not much else. 

“You will be okay Buddy! I promise!” 

~*~

The crobat looked over at the man at his desk and smiled, eyes closing as she took up most of the double bed, large purple and blue wings stretching out with a hint of content. Thank Arceus for bringing them together. Her name wasn't particularly interesting or feminine but it had a lot of meaning and Buddy grew to defend their bond. 

How many years had been since that day? She actually couldn't remember that but perhaps she'd rather not to. Life without Lio, Life without her trainer who loved her to the ends of the earth and back? If she couldn't have him, she'd rather not have anyone. 

A deep sigh left the twenty-something's lips before he moved to the bed. “Buddy.” He began. “Our next adventure begins in a few days...We will go to Alola together, you and me girlie. We're unstoppable. We may loose but we never fail!” He then proceeded to hug her and tickle her before she hit him. 

He could only laugh. “Fine, fine...I get it.” Another smile. 

Dark hair was slicked backwards. “You coming or what Lazywings~?” He teased. “Or are you going to sit there and gain weight?” 

She gave him a rather dirty look. Lazywings!? Who was he comparing a Butterfree too!? Gaining weight!? Oh. She was mad! Lio was going to pay for that! 

Lio ran out of the room and cackled. He knew he couldn't outrun her while they were outside, but indoors? Her large wings were cramped, cumbersome even and the little up-draft made any real flying virtually impossible. Yet she was completely determined to get even! 

Lio snickered some more before running off. “Tenshi, look after everyone whilst I am gone okay?” 

The female Gardevior put her hands on her hips. “Really Lio, Antagonising Buddy again.” She scolded playfully. “You bring it upon yourself.” 

“I know.” He pecked her forehead. “But what are you my mother? My wife? C'mon Tenshi, don't confuse me with one of *THOSE* perverts!” 

“That is because you would rather have a gallade~” 

“UGH! PSYCHICS! FUCKING SMARTASSES!!!” 

Buddy cackled and tackled her trainer from behind, the conversation having delayed the five foot five-ish twig of man. 

“I should have called you 'Oniko' instead of 'Tenshi' and - Hey get off me ya big lump. You're squishing me. I am but a bean! A tiny little squish bean!” 

Buddy did not let up and instead sat there until he almost couldn't breathe. 

After she finally got up, the trainer coughed and spluttered, trying to get the air back into his lungs. “Sorry. I was wrong, you weigh about as much a snorlax.” 

Buddy decided to sit on his head and Lio sighed. Okay, okay. He deserved that, but it was nice that old habits died hard. 

He could remember how he had run away from Wes and Yui who had tried to look after him and protect him from the 'shadow pokémon' and its hyper mode. Lio couldn't have cared less and refused to let anyone near the zubat. Even as she was clawing at his skin and biting it, he didn't leave her. He had held her until she had calmed down, saying 'Buddy' and 'Zubat' over and over until she finally passed out from exhaustion. 

How he had looked everywhere for her for about an hour or so – and hadn't realised she had fallen asleep, latched onto his head. 

Now she was older, bigger and stronger, Buddy couldn't actually sleep on his head anymore, but she did like to latch onto his head whilst hovering behind him. Almost like he was a safety blanket. 

“Buddy...I don't mind when you fly off on your own. I know you have wild friends that you have made and then there is Sofi too...you, just be safe. Always.” 

She tilted her head and pulled away, flying in front of him...ah. She understood now. He had been extra playful. She made a noise and pushed him towards the door. Well, he wanted to go to the beach right? The sun was almost ready to set! Once he had opened the door, she positioned herself to let him get onto her back. 

“I dunno...” He smirked. 

Buddy's impatience had reached its limits and she picked him up with her feet dragging him off into the sky. Once they were high enough, she let him go and flew underneath him before he could fall to his doom. 

Buddy let him enjoy the wind in his short curly black locks and kept to a slower speed. He wouldn't say it but she knew he had a lot on his mind. 

"...I...” 

Buddy slowed down some more, almost gliding above the wind current. 

“It's nothing.” 

Buddy sped up, knowing that whatever it was, he would tell her once they landed. 

The rest of the journey was quiet, asides from the distant cries of wingull and pelipper, it was fairly calm too. 

The sand was warm to touch and the sea was an array of red hues from the setting sun.

Dressed in a pair of black trousers and a dark blue top, the man with golden brown skin looked to out across the vast orange water. 

“Orre will always be our home Buddy. No matter what happens. This is where we belong. Right here. It is our home. …But...” 

He stepped forward. “But it was never theirs and nor will it be...but I still want to say goodbye this way. Our way.” He pulled out two urns of ashes. 

“For Grandma...my dearest Obaasama....who loved me unconditionally and with all of my heart. I know that people would judge me for calling her that...weeaboo, otaku...whatever Buddy, but she was that to me. My beloved and Beautiful Obaasama who would steal my hats so she could make us laugh in them, who would take my teddy bear and give him an adventure every week. Who never judged a grown man who loves his pokémon and his teddies more than people.” He gently blew them into the sea. 

“And this...to you my father...for...loving me as best as you knew how...which was strict, difficult and completely complicated but you were my father and I am only sorry I did not try to save you.” 

Buddy knew it was not his fault – and somewhere deep down, he knew it too, still, she guessed he had really needed to do this and so just watched with a gentle sadness.

“I love you both so much...so be together now...and watch over me. I will continue to be the greatest I can be...even if being a trainer is all I know. I will not give up, I cannot promise I will become a legend but I will DIE trying!” He blew the second lot of ashes gently into the sea and Buddy hugged her friend.

He thought of his love for the person who had stolen his heart. He thought of all the men that called him 'bro' and 'brother'. He thought about his sisters, the girl who called him sunshine, the man he called his mother, simply because he cooks for him. His father, a woman with thighs that could happily kill some kind of monster from another universe. He thought about his pokémon, the new friends he could give them in Alola and the next. Finally, he thought of all the friends who made him feel like he was home. 

Silently, he cried into her soft warm body and hugged her tight. Sometimes the love of family, is not of biology but one of the heart.


End file.
